The present invention relates to a fryer for cooking food, and more particularly to a multipurpose fryer having a auxiliary container provided at a side of the fryer to fill water therein, whereby can supply drinking water or washing water that is heated up by heat release from the fryer, which can be used to boil and to keep boiling the food by utilizing additional a cooking pot, and which may be used for supplier hot water if circumstances require.
The fryer for home-life or professional is typically formed cubic or cylindrical, which heated up the oil therein to fry the food by 160 to 220xc2x0 C., using such a method that there is installed gas burner beneath the fryer or installed heater inside it, whereas fragmentary chips of frying food is collected on the bottom of the fryer.
The common fryer is simply used to fry the food with hot oil, and therefore the heat release therefrom is wasted without reuse, causing excessive energy consuming.
Therefore, the present invention is designed from this viewpoint, it is the object of this invention to provide a multipurpose fryer for saving energy by using heat release from the fryer to heat up contained water in an auxiliary container, which can be used to supply drinking or washing hot water, and be used to boil and keep boiling the food by utilizing an additional cooking pot, and which may be used for supplier hot water if circumstances require.
To achieve the above object, there is provided a fryer comprising,
a heater arranged in lower portion in the fryer;
a net screen arranged over the heater; and
a control unit arranged at an upper portion on the fryer, which is connected to both terminals of the heater to control the power supply; characterized by,
a space formed on an inclined mid-bottom of the fryer, which has an outlet communicated with a valve provided on an outer side of the fryer; and
an auxiliary container defined as space beneath the mid-bottom and upper portion of end-bottom of the fryer and is extended to vertical direction along the side wall of the fryer, wherein its open portion is disjointably fitted by the control unit, its inside is provided with a auxiliary heater connected to the control unit, and a side of its lower portion is communicated with another valve provided on another side of the fryer.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a fryer further characterized by being combined fitably an additional cooking pot with its lid to be used to boil and keep boiling the food, as well as the fryer is used to cook the frying food with oil.